Into Equestria We Go
by FurballsNLOLlipops
Summary: Rochelle Moore is a typical pegasister living a regular life. She is quite popular on Social Media, but not so popular in real life.One day, she and her best friends, Gabie Maxwell, and Daphne Kirenie [who are both pegasisters too] accidentally opened a portal to another dimension...
1. Chapter 1

Rochelle Moore's P.O.V

'MONDAY...' I thought as I woke up from my precious sleep. 'I HATE Mondays..' I mean, who doesn't? Well, probably Joanne. She's the BIGGEST egghead in seventh grade.. I got up from my bed and into the bathroom with a mirror that says, "GOOD MORNING ROCHELLE!","HAVE A GOOD DAY!" and other stuff.. I got ready for school, and I walked down the stairs, still only half awake.

"Good morning, sweetie.", my mom said. "Here, have some cereal.", she gave me a bowl of cereal, and a carton of milk. I nodded, and I lazily picked up the milk carton, (or at least I THOUGHT it was milk..) and poured it into my bowl. When I ate my first spoonful, I realized I put in Apple juice instead! "Eww.. Bleugh!" 'typical Mondays..' I thought as I got another bowl of cereal and said goodbye to my mom and headed to school..

I was walking down the hallways of my school when my best friend (one of my only friends, I only have like.. 3), Gabie Maxwell greeted me. She was wearing her pretty strawberry blonde hair in her usual ,ponytail style, with small candy hair clips on the side. "HEYA ROCHELLE! Are you excited for the Science Project today?! Have you watched the latest episode?!" Yes, she's always this cheerful and yes, she's always this loud. When I finally realised she was talking about our favorite TV show, My Little Pony, "Hmm? Oh, no.. " I said. "Oh and the science project.. No.. Not excited at all.." She frowned slightly at that statement, but smiled again,"Hey! Remember that told us we can choose our own groups of three?" I grinned as I got a brilliant idea, "Yeah! Let's make a group with Daphne!" I

thought of my (popular) friend, she has bright hair in the color of summertime-poppies, and striking blue eyes.

She's the most popular girl in seventh grade. Gabie nodded in agreement.

"YEAHHH!",we both exclaimed, and I noticed that the whole corridor was staring at us... "Ooops.. Hehe..Sorry!", I grabbed Gabie's wrist and took her with me to find Daphne Kirenie. Luckily, it didn't take too long since she was surrounded by a mob of people by her locker, which is next to mine and Gabie's. Boy, was it crowded and loud..

"Daphne, so tell us where you got those cute shoes!"

"Daphne! Can you please follow me on instagram!"

"Daphne! Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Daphne, so, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday you said 'Hi' to me. WANNA BE BFFs'?"

"Daphne!"

"Daphne!"

"Daphne!"

"How do we get her attention?", Gabie whispered to me. "I don't know..",I replied.

"Maybe we'll just have to call her. She'll recognize our voices."

"DAPHNEEE! IT'S US! ROCHELLE AN-" I stopped as the whole 'mob' stared at me like I just killed someone. I grinned sheepishly and backed away.. Good thing Daphne noticed. She smiled and said," Excuse me, I'm just going to talk to my friends here." Immediately the mob fleed into seperate directions.

"Hey everyone! What's the news?", she asked.

"Well, we're just here to tell you, that-"

"LET'S BE A GROUP TOGETHER FOR SCIENCE!", Gabie interrupted.

Daphne smiled widely," OH YES! That's a great idea!"

(TIME SKIP TO SCIENCE CLASS!)

We made a group as told us to, me and Gabie immediately joined together. It was hard for Daphne to reject all of the requests she was getting, obviously.

We decided to make a liquid substance that can change the form of solid, into well, something else.

Once we finished, it was lunchtime. I brought our experiment and put it in my backpack to keep it safe.

(TIME SKIP TO END OF SCHOOL DAY)

Me,Gabie and Daphne decided to meet at Daphne's house and watch MLP after we're done.

"HEY! I HAVE SOME PIZZAAA!", Gabie said once she arrived.

"PIZZAAA!" Me and Daphne stopped putting the 'ingredients' in and ran for the pizza. Being the clumsy person that I am, I spilled the liquid on to the floor.

The three of us stood frozen in our tracks, even in front of pizza.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", we yelled so loud maybe the people on the other side of the world could hear us!

Of course, being the mature (mature people don't spill liquid stuff) person that I am, I said, "It's alright! We can still make it again! We have the ingredients!"

Instead of nodding their heads, their pupils shrunk to the size of pins and pointed behind me where the spilled liquid was. I knew it was already spilled, why are they pointing? I raised an eyebrow as I heard a 'warping' sound. I turned my head and stood in shock.

"A HOOLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" but I was stopped as the 'hole' pulled me in. Time seemed to stop in Daphne's clock stopped moving, and the trees were standing still though there was wind outside. Daphne and Gabie got pulled in too. Before we knew it, everything went BLACK.

'Ugh.. I feel sickk...' I thought as I felt my head going all queezy. 'WAIT.. How am I still alive?' I thought as the moments came flowing back to my head. 'OH NO! DAPHNE! GABIE!' I jolted up waving my arms in the air. I heard an, 'oof!' but I didn't care. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was a 2Dimensional room, with animals surrounding me.

I saw, 2 ponies.. Wait a minute.. PONIES?! They were lying down beside me, one was a unicorn, with light pink hair, curled to match Rarity's but with a few sequins along the sides. The other was a pegasus, light pink, Magenta mane with blue and orange highlights.

"WHERE THE HAY AM I?" I yelled. The animals ran away. Of course, I wasn't expecting an answer, but I did get one, surprisingly.

"Uhm.. You're in my cottage..", a shy voice answered. 'Sounds fammiliar...' I turned around, and saw a yellow pegasus hiding in the corner.

"FLUTTERSHY?", 'WHAT THE HAAAAAYYY?AM I IN EQUESTRIA?!', I thought.

"eeeeek! Um.. H-how did you know m-my n-name?", she shivered.

"What? Oh uh sorry.. I hope you don't mind me asking.. But, how did I get here?", I asked. I noticed that I had hooves. And they were lavender colored.

"Oh! Um.. I saw you and your friends there.. If they are your friends if you don't mind me asking..eeek! I mean saying.. And I was just taking Angel bunny for a walk with my friends, Twilight,Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. Until we saw you three, lying on the ground unconscious.. So we decided to take you somewhere for you to rest, more comfortable than the ground.. o-of course, and Twilight helped me bring you here.. Because my cottage was the nearest place.", she explained

"Oh.. Did you see how we got here?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry.. But no..", she said giving me sorry look.

"Oh, okay.." Man, how do I get back?! Not that I wanna go back now..

"Sorry, anyway, what's your name?I-if you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh, my name is.." 'fudge! Haven't really thought of that.. I paused to think of a name..

Fluttershy lowered her head, "Oh, it's okay if you don't want to tell me.."

"No!I do want to tell you! My name's ..." I looked at my tail, which is the same color as my mane. It was a cyan blue, baby pink, and pastel yellow. It reminded me of my favorite color.. not helping..

"Prism! My name's Prism Spark..."

"Oh.. okay. So, are they your friends?", Fluttershy asked.

"Uhm... Yeaaaa-" 'WAIT.. WHAT AM I SAYING?'

"Oh that's great! Can you tell me their names?", Fluttershy was a bit more confident now.

"Yeaahh.. Their name's are..." I stopped to think.. Maybe I'll just wake them up.. I slowly poked them hopefully not letting Fluttershy notice.

The pegasus was first to wake up.

"WUUUZZAAAAH!" "AAAAAAAAH! PONIES!"

Fluttershy gave me a confused look, I bit my lip and assured this weird pegasus..

"ROCHELLE! DAPHNE!", she yelled. My eyes widened. ' GABIE?'

"AAAAAA-" she started to freak out. I remember the code when she told me if I was hurt or something.. The way she new that it was me is that I would slap my head, then my chest, and point at her. I did that, and she returned the code. Fluttershy looked confused. I suddenly realized what she said before.

"Oh, uhh her name is Vanilla Swirl." 'Vanilla Swirl' nodded her head in agreement. I remember the time we discussed if we were ponies what our names would be. Obviously, her's was Vanilla Swirl, Daphne's was Blossom Flake. I didn't know what mine would've been..

'Vanilla' poked 'Daphne' and she woke up. But different from the both of us, Daphne didn't yell. Instead..

"Huh... where am I? Ugh... Is that.. Fluttershy?"

"eeeeekk..."

"Uh huh.. Wha..wha?" When she finally realized she was in Equestria..

''IM IN EQUESTRIA?!"

Fluttershy was the first to talk to her, "Uhm.. hello.. what's..what's your name? If you don't mind me asking.. "

Daphne realized she was a pony. And just like before, unlike me.. She knew EXACTLY what to say..

"My name? My name is Blossom Flake. Nice to meet you, Fluttershy."

"Oh!Uhm.. Nice to meet you too.. I have to say.. You and Vanilla kind of look like my friends.. Pinkie and Rarity.. The only difference are your Cutie Marks.."

At that, the three of us looked at our flanks, (which I thought was inappropriate) and my cutie mark was a pencil drawing a music note and a paper behind the music note. Blossom's was a Cherry Blossom flower, that is being sewed together, Vanilla's was a colouring and drawing of a cupcake. 'How appropriate' I thought.

"Well, Twilight said if you're already awake, she says you should go to her castle." Fluttershy told us.

"Oh, okay! Let's go girls!" I made sure everybody-everypony, was ready to go.

"Uhm.. Do you know the way? I can take you there if you like..", she offered, but apparently, we have a pegasus in our gang, no need to worry!

"Oh, it's for the offer, and the stay. I hope we didn't trouble you too much.", I thanked her, she HAS given us a place to rest.

"Oh, alright then.. Goodbye!", she waved at us as we exited her cozy cottage.

"BYE!", we said in unison.

"So.. READY FOR AN ADVENTURE ?!", Vanilla asked us eagerly.

"YEEEAAAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody else's P.O.V :

So Prism,Vanilla, and Blossom went along the path to Princess Twilight's Castle. Of course, they didn't want to stay silent, so they had a little chit-chat.

"So.. Where is Twilight's Castle to be exact?", Blossom asked.

"No worries, Gab- I mean,Vanilla can fly over and tell us where to go." Prism said, pointing a hoof towards the pegasus' wings.

"Wait a minute... I CAN FLY?! I THOUGHT I WAS AN EARTH PONY? Not that there's anything wrong with being a pegasus.."

Both of the unicorns nodded, (though Prism doesn't know she's a unicorn..) Vanilla grinned and fluttered her wings...

"HAH! I CAN FLYYYYYYYY!" ,she was only hovering for a few feet, when she got distracted..

"Yaaaay! Woaah!" 'thump' " Ow...", Vanilla fell on her face, but smiled and got back up. "Eh..First try.."

"I think you might have to practice first before you do any high-flying..", Blossom patted her back.

"But how will we get to Twilight's? Oh, I KNOW! You or Prism could teleport us there! You guys are unicorns!", she did jazz hands, or in this case, hooves.

"Whaaa? I'm a uni-", Prism felt her forehead, feeling a long, cone-shaped object.

"Oooh.. Can I try it out?", Blossom nodded her head, as if saying, 'Sure!'

Prism thought of how Twilight's Castle looked like, she assumed if she planned the distance from the castle to where they are now, and what the castle looked like, it would teleport them there. She imagined the magic circling around the three ponies... Before she knew it, she felt a flash of light. And when she opened her eyes, she saw a big, crystal-like castle im front of her.

"WOW!Didyoufeelthemagicjust,POPthenyoujustPOPagainDidyoufeelthatwarpingfeelinglikewhenwefeelthroughthe-", Vanilla was cut of by a hoof covering her muzzle. Blossom gave her a 'We get it' look.

"That was coool! How did you know how to do that?", the white unicorn asked. Still shocked by what just happened, Prism's mouth stood agape, until she snapped back to reality. "Wha-huh? Oh.. I don't know.. I just assumed the spell will go that way and.. Yeah.."

"Oh..." the other two ponies said together..

"Welp, let's just get in, shall we?", the lavender unicorn decided. The two ponies nod, as they enter the castle.

They walked along the hallway, as they saw a small purple dragon in an apron carrying a tray of nachos, and heading his way to the main room.

"Uhm.. Excuse me, Spike right? I believe that Princess Twilight has requested us?", Prism said, not wanting to sound too oblivious.

"Oh,um yeah! Follow me.", Spike welcomed them. The three ponies followed Spike into a big crystal room, with a colorful chandelier hanging over a big table.

"Hey Twilight! I got the nachos here! Oh and, I think here are the three ponies you said you wanted to see." The awestruck ponies entered the room, eyes still wandering around and looking at all the crystal-like details. Prism stopped gazing at the glittery and shiny celiling and elbowed her friend. She whispered, 'Bow..' The three ponies bowed, "Good.. Morning Princess Twilight...", Prism greeted after they finished bowing. The alicorn blushed, "Please, take a seat.", she said pointing at the three seats in front of them.

"Princess, we are also here to say thank you for helping us and um.. Escorting us to a much more comfortable.. Place? When we were.. Unconscious?.. Uhm.. Yeah..", Prism cringed at her words, Blossom bit her lip and Vanilla cringed as well.

"Oh uhm.. That's okay.. Your welcome. And no need to speak all , I'm just a pony. Please, call me Twilight."

The mares nodded, "Oh okay then,..Twilight. So, what did you want to talk about?", Blossom asked.

"Oh..I just wanted to ask you if you have a place to stay.. And if you have a job and.. Yeah.. I had a feeling that you were new.."

The three mares looked at each other nervously.. "No.. Yes, we are quite new. To Eq-I mean Ponyville.", Vanilla added.

"That's what I thought.. So according to your cutiemarks, I think you, Blossom, right? Would be good at helping my friend Rarity.", the alicorn had a knowing look. And Blossom jumped with glee.

"I think Vanilla Swirl might be good at helping Pinkie Pie bake some.. Cakes.. I heard she has a LOT of orders to fill in." Vanilla squeed in excitement.

"And Prism, I think you might be able to help me write an important spell book. I can see that you are quite talented at writing and illustrating.. And music too!", Twilight smiled at Prism.

Prism grinned and she looked like she was about to explode of happiness.

"So, I think you know where Sugarcube Corner and Carousel Boutique are.", Twilight said.

The two mares nodded and said goodbye, Twilight and Prism returned it.

"So, where do we start?", Prism asked eagerly.

"Let's just gather the paper and do some research first. Let's go to the Library!", Twilight pointed towards a door with a sign, 'Library'.

"Yass!"

Prism's P.O.V:

'Yaaaayyy! I'm going to research about magic and stuff! Wait, what are we even researching about?', I thought. 'I'll just ask..'

"Uhm..Twilight? What are we going to research about?", I asked.

Twilight turned her head towards me, "Oh! Why about the new spells The Princess gave me, of course! We are going to test it! And to make it faster, I think you are also going to help cast the spells and, well, test them!" Twilight grinned, clapping her hooves.

I had a nervous look on my face, "Is Princess Celestia okay with this?", I had to make sure the Princess was sure, or I could be banned from Equestria!

"Of course! She even specifically told me to ask somepony for help!", Twilight assured me.

"Oh, okay then!", I started off on a pile of books closest to me. Twilight already had her nose in a book. I read a book that has the cover, 'Other dimensional Portals'. I opened a random page... And what I saw.. 'NO WAY.. ISN'T THAT THE...'


End file.
